Full Circle
by caregirl71
Summary: Rosie and Ian return to Molyneaux for their honeymoon. It's supposed to be a joyous time, but Beau has other plans. Add a mysterious ghost to the picture and it's honeymoon that Rosie and Ian will never forget.
1. Default Chapter

_**A/N **- This story came about as the result of an intriguing idea I had. After what transpired between Gaston and Belle, I wondered if their descendants would feel the same towards each other or would they feel completely different - that is if Gaston had survived and procreated. _

_**Disclaimer**_ -_ Belle and Gaston are the property of Disney. The rest of the characters are mine._

_Chapter One_

"_Rosie's back!_" Michèle dashed panic-stricken into _La Petite Femme_, the little fashion boutique that she and her sisters owned.

"What do you mean…Rosie's back?" asked a stunned Monique, another of the LaFemme triplets. "I thought she went back to the States after her year of teaching here in France."

"I thought she did too, but I just saw her just coming out of the bookshop. We've got to keep this little bit of info away from you-know-who," replied her sister. "You know if he sees her, he'll go after her, and he won't pay attention to any of us. He's completely obsessed with her."

"How are we going to accomplish that little feat?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to think of something and fast!"

"_Bonjour_! And how is everyone this fine beautiful, wonderful, fantastic evening?" The last of the sisters entered the shop.

"Marie, where have you been, and why are you so disgustingly delirious?" Michèle groused. "Don't you know that there is a crisis at hand?"

"It's obvious just by looking at her where she's been. One guess and I can tell whom she's been with, too," Monique told her sister. "Can you blame her?"

"I guess not. After all, being with Beau does that to a girl," Michèle sighed dreamily, thinking of the tall, dark, muscular and handsome man.

She was momentarily distracted from the situation at hand. After all there was not a single woman in this small village who didn't dream of being the wife of the most eligible bachelor, and the most popular person, in town. Unfortunately for them all, Beau had his mind set on who he wanted for his wife. To him, it didn't matter that Rosie happened to live in the U.S., far across the Atlantic. This was a fact that really irked every unmarried woman in the village.

"Oh, I just had the most wonderful time with Beau, although it was too short," Marie pouted. "He was getting really amorous, and then that little toady of his came and pulled him away. I don't know why! Completely ruined the atmosphere. Ooh, sometimes, I really detest that little jerk."

"You mean Louis?" said Monique.

"Who else? Why Beau allows him to hang around, I don't know," Marie sulked.

"Are you all done complaining, because we have bigger problems here that we need to discuss," Michèle said trying to bring the focus back to more important issues.

"What are you talking about?"

"One word…_Rosie!_"

"_What?!_ You mean she's back? B-b-but I thought she left to go back to America." This information left Marie dumbfounded.

"We did, too, but Michèle saw her in the village, exiting the book shop. That's why we need to keep Beau in the dark until she leaves town, although we don't know when that will be. That's the first thing we find out!"

"That must be the reason Louis was so insistent. He must have seen Rosie, too", mused Marie. "He did look a little pleased with himself when he was trying to get Beau to go with him. I hate to say it, but we need to join forces with Louis, as well as the guys, and keep Rosie out of Beau's sight. Is this agreed?"

They unanimously agreed that this was going to the course of action; however, at the same time, one single thought was going through the sisters' minds: Would Louis botch their plan and squeal to Beau that Rosie was back in town?

Meanwhile, in the local tavern across the street, Beau and Louis were sitting by the fireplace and drinking beer. "Okay, this had better be important or else you're going to get it, and I mean big time!" Beau angrily told Louis. "What's the big idea of disturbing me when I'm out entertaining one of the LaFemme sisters? Every one knows that I like to be left alone when I'm with the ladies, especially when it's one of those three."

"Well, i-i-it's like this way…you s-s-see…" Louis stammered.

He was sweating big time, because he was in a tight spot. If he didn't tell Beau what he had seen, Beau would have his hide, but on the other hand, the triplets would skin him alive if he did. Oh, why do I have to always be put in this position, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it", Beau said impatiently, drumming his fingers against the table. Sometimes, he wondered why he let this pathetic figure tag along. He wasn't handsome, or smart, or even good with the ladies. In fact, when Louis passed by women in town, they giggled and made comments about him behind his back. He obviously kept him around because he was good at something, although just what it was, Beau wasn't quite sure of it at this moment.

"Louis, spit it out or I am going to cram this tankard down that throat of yours!"

"I-I had to pull you away be-because…because I thought you might like to know I spotted the perfect wife for you! She's a real knockout! Why… just like you like 'em."

"For that you took me away from Marie? You idiot! You know that there is only one woman on this earth that I want for my wife, and her name is Rosie! I warned you…" Beau pulled back his fist and was ready to punch the living daylights out of Louis when Louis let it slip that Rosie was in town.

"Heh-heh-heh, it's funny that you should mention that name, at this particular moment, because that's who it is. She's in the village as we speak."

Louis gulped bracing himself and closing his eyes for the punch he thought was coming, but it never came. A minute passed and Louis slowly opened one eye, then the other, and let his whole body relax. He was looking at a Beau who was completely taken aback. Meanwhile, the tavern, which had been noisy, became completely silent when Louis let it be known that Rosie was somewhere in the little town.

"Rosie's back in the village? Here? Now?" Beau let this latest little bit of information digest.

"Yep, I saw her going into the bookstore earlier this afternoon." Louis was pleased with himself, he knew he was back in Beau's good graces for the time being.

After Beau gathered himself for a moment, a sly smile spread across his face. At last he was going to avenge the wrong done to his ancestor two centuries ago. Finally, Rosie would be his!

"Barkeep, a round on the house for everyone compliments of myself!" A cheer went up from the other male patrons in the tavern. However, the females in the tavern were either sobbing or speechless at this latest news.

"Thanks, Louis for that little tidbit of info. Now I know why I let you tag along…you're a great little snitch. If you will excuse me, I must find my bride and inform her that she is going to be my little wife. Later!" With that, he slapped Louis on the back and left the tavern in a hurry to find Rosie and inform her of the joyous news.

Louis let out the biggest sigh of relief. Boy, had he ever dodged a huge bullet. He was tossing back the last of his beer, proud of himself, when it hit him. The sisters are going to kill me, he thought. His head sank into his hands. How do I get myself into these messes?

Across town in one of the local bed and breakfast suites, oblivious to the events unfolding around them, Rosalie, known as "Rosie" to her friends and family, and Ian McKendrick were in the midst of celebrating their honeymoon. They had arrived earlier that day after a long flight from America. Having refreshed themselves, they had visited a few old acquaintances of Rosie's, namely the bookseller Stephan LePage, and his wife Celeste, both of whom Rosie had become friends with when she lived with them as a boarder. She had taught over here just last year.

"It was good to see old friends again, wasn't it, Ian?" Rosie asked her husband, whose mind was definitely on other matters as he watched his wife getting ready for dinner.

_My wife_, Ian thought ecstatically. I have got to be _the_ luckiest man on the face of the earth. He still could not believe that he would share the rest of his life with his best friend. Ever since he and Rosie had realized that their friendship had grown into love, the last year-and-a-half had been like a dream. Especially from the moment Rosie had said yes to his proposal of marriage until two days ago, where among their families and friends, they at last became husband and wife.

"Umm…Yeah," he replied, taking her in his arms. "Rosie, I know what they really mean to you, but I'm gonna be selfish right now. I want to focus on just us at this moment, alright?"

"Oh, you! I know what you're really thinking," she told him.

"Do you?" Ian playfully leered at her. "Try me. Tell me, and I'll let you know if you're close."

"Ian, you are totally insatiable!" Rosie laughed at him. "Let's go to dinner…"

"I'm not exactly hungry for food just this moment."

"But I am. However, I promise later that I will remind you of what was going through that head of yours."

He started to protest, but Rosie silenced him with a kiss. Ian seized the moment and pulled her even closer to him. When Rosie tried to back away, he wouldn't let go of her. It was a long time before they ate.

"Less than half a hour to go before we close," Michèle told her sisters, "and then we can get the boys together and come up with a plan to keep those two away from each other."

At this moment, Beau was passing the boutique, and Marie spotted him. "Oh, Beau, I've missed you. Come in and see us. It's oh-so boring in here," she called to him.

He stepped in the shop, and said, "Ladies, how are you all doing?"

They melted at the sight of him. He was indeed a magnificent specimen, 6'4", and 245 pounds, all of which was muscle. He had jet-black hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, and a square jaw that was divided by a cleft in his chin. Just one look and he had women falling for him. All except Rosie, but soon he would remedy that.

"Beau, keep us company for the last few minutes before the shop closes," purred Monique.

"Sorry girls, although I would like to grant your wish and grace you with my presence, I'm on the lookout. Word is that the woman who is destined to be my wife is back in town, so I've got to find her and make her mine. Maybe we can arrange a private meeting for each of you later on tonight, if you get my drift. Until then."

With that, he exited the shop, and continued with his search for Rosie. The sisters looked at each other, stunned. Beau knew that Rosie was in town, and until she left, would spend all his time pursuing her.

"Well, there goes our plan to keep him in the dark," said Michèle.

"One guess who squealed to him, hmm, girls," Monique replied.

"I knew he couldn't keep quiet. _Ooh_, how I hate him!" snapped Marie.

"Speak of the devil, there's the little stool pigeon right now!" said Michèle to her sisters under her breath.

"Oh, Louis, may we have a word with you, please?"

Louis was hurrying past the boutique, hoping the girls wouldn't see him, but no such luck. Great, he thought to himself, now I'm going to get it.

"Hiya, girls, what's new?"

"What do you mean telling Beau that Rosie's in town. Now he's not going to pay attention to anyone but that bookworm!" they shouted at him.

"What was I supposed to do? He was about to give me a knuckle sandwich, and I had to say something."

"You could've of kept your mouth shut, and taken it like a man," Marie retorted, "After all you ruined my outing with Beau earlier today, you little creep!"

Louis gulped and looked around him. The sisters had positioned themselves so there was no escape for him. Yikes, he thought, what a mess! If only there was some way out of this, but he didn't how to manage this. Just then the shop door bells chimed.

"Go away, can't you see we're just about to close," snapped Monique. These late customers are so thoughtless, she grumbled to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that. I'll come back tomorrow. I was just going to pass the time in here until my table was ready in the bistro across the street."

The melodious voice stopped the four in their tracks, and they slowly turned around and saw who it was.

"_Rosie?_" The four gasped in unison. "What are you doing back here?"


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

"_Bonjour_, everyone. I trust everything is well," responded Rosie. "How are you all doing?"

"We are fine. And you?" responded Michèle woodenly.

"Walking on cloud nine. I've missed you all very much and want to tell you what has happened in my life the last year-and-a-half. Oh, where to start-"

"Great, when are you leaving?"

"Marie, that's rude!"

"Well, I just wanted to know how long we have to put up with Beau making a fool out himself over her."

"I'll be here for about five days. As for Beau, I don't think he'd be interested in chasing after a married woman."

"M-m-married?" Louis squeaked.

"Yes, I'm married," Rosie beamed, "We were only married the day before yesterday. My husband, Ian, is across the street waiting in the bar for our table. Oh, I can't wait to introduce you to him. I don't think any of you met him when he surprised me by coming to visit me for my birthday while I was teaching. In fact, coming here for our honeymoon was actually his idea because this was where we realized we had fallen in love with each other. He's the best…"

She was interrupted by cries of delight from the triplets; however Louis was sick to his stomach about the news. Beau was surely going to kill him, when he heard about this latest development.

"Oh, Rosie! We're all so happy for you. Please fill us in on what's been going on in your life, and don't you dare leave out a single detail."

"I would love to, and will do so during my stay here, but I really must be going…"

"What's your hurry, beautiful? You don't have to run off on _my_ account," said an all too familiar voice to Rosie.

"Beau!" She turned and there he was, blocking the door so she couldn't escape.

"In the flesh. I knew you would come back because you couldn't stand being away from me, not even for one second, eh, Rosie?"

"Beau, charmed I'm sure. How have you been? You're looking well," Rosie told him. Inwardly, she groaned. Beau had not changed one little bit. I'd forgotten how conceited and arrogant he is, she thought.

"Why thank you, Rosie. I do what I can to keep myself in shape," he told her. "You know I was just thinking of you. What do you say you and me take a walk over to my gym and take a look at my trophies and awards? Then later on, we'll have a little private dinner while you and I discuss our future together? What do you say, babe?"

During this time, he had managed to maneuver her out of the shop, and pinned her against the building's storefront wall.

"What's happening? I can't see. Move it, Louis!" The girls gathered in the door of the shop and looked on as the events unfolded. A crowd of curious onlookers had gathered in the vicinity, to watch as well.

"Beau, I think I'll pass on that. Now, would you please let me go?" Rosie told him.

"Not a chance, Rosie…until you say yes."

"What? Never! Besides I couldn't even if I wanted to. Beau, I'm asking you to leave me alone for the second time."

"I'm sorry, Rosie, I can't do that, until you become a little more rational."

"Rational! I'll give you rational, you arrogant, egotistical, self-centered son of a…" Rosie fumed, as she struggled to get free. "Get your hands off me. Let me go this instant!"

"Whoa! Down, girl! I forgot just how incredibly hot you become when you get angry," Beau said rather smugly as he watched her.

Since he was so close to her, his eyes swept over Rosie's slender, lithe body. She was breathtakingly lovely, more so than any other woman he had ever known, which was why he wanted to possess her. Every inch of her being exuded grace and beauty. Although he liked women who were small and petite, Beau was captivated by Rosie's height of 5'8". It seemed to fit her as well as her long reddish-brown hair, soft hazel eyes, and long legs, but what really turned him on were her full and luscious blush rose lips. One glance at them and Beau wanted nothing more than to feel them up against his, as well as the rest of her.

From behind him, a deep baritone voice spoke up. "I think you need to honor the lady's request."

"Look, buddy. I don't know who you think you are, but this isn't really any of your business. If I were you, I would keep on moving," Beau told the mystery voice, without turning around.

"I can't do that because if you mess with her, then you have to deal with me."

"Yeah, and you are?" Beau sneered.

"_Her husband_," replied Ian, enunciating it loudly and clearly.

"H-husband?"

"Yes, her husband! That's right! You heard me. Now kindly take your hands off my wife!" Ian snapped at Beau.

Beau was so stunned to hear this news, as were the rest of the crowd gathered around, that he did so. With him being momentarily frozen, Rosie took the opportunity to escape. He shook it off and turned to see the man who was claiming to be Rosie's husband. Another surprise awaited him, because he hadn't expected to see how good-looking Ian was. Rosie, when talking about Ian in the past, hadn't mentioned his physical appearance. She had always said that Ian was funny, intelligent, and a great guy.

"Rosie," Monique asked, "That's your husband? That's Ian?" By this time, the girls had forgotten that it was way past closing and were swooning at the sight of him.

"Yes, he is," Rosie replied. "Not only that, he's also my best friend, my confidante, my heart, my soul, my partner, my everything." She looked at Ian with love in her eyes.

"Oh, how romantic!" Marie sighed.

"Rosie, don't hold back on us, introduce us to him, please!" the triplets pleaded. The other women in the crowd also agreed.

"Alright, alright," Rosie laughed. "Every one, I'd like to introduce Ian McKendrick, my husband. Ian, these are the LaFemme sisters, Marie, Monique, and Michèle, and over there that's Beau Laroche. There's a reason why he's so proud of his first name. It means handsome. Modest, huh? He's the one you need to watch out for," Rosie said the last part quietly to Ian.

"Hello, Ian! It's nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you," the triplets said, giggling.

Above the hustle and bustle of the crowd, Ian heard the hostess call, "_McKendrick party of two!_"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Rosie, our table is ready. We'd better go."

"Alright, Ian. See you around, girls."

"Don't forget, Rosie!"

"I promise, I won't," she laughed.

"I take back all that I've said about Rosie. She does know how pick 'em!" Michèle told her sisters, low enough so that Beau didn't hear her.

"Isn't he a sight?" all the women thought.

Every pair of female eyes was upon Ian, taking in his 6' 3", 225-pound well-proportioned frame, his broad shoulders and chest, as he passed by. They were also pulled to his tousled dark brown hair, the lone wayward stray lock and his handsome face with a dimple in his chin. However the feature that really stood out were his azure blue eyes, and all the women could tell how kind and gentle they were.

The scrutiny of so many women at one time made Ian uneasy. He was not the type who liked to be the center of attention, unlike some men. He just wasn't like that. He thought of himself as a one-woman man. Decent, honest and hardworking, he went about his life unaware of just how attractive he was to the opposite sex.

Ian looked back over his shoulder at Beau and sized him up. So, that's the guy I've heard so much about from Rosie, he thought. I'm going to have to keep my eye on him. He looks like he could be trouble. Unconsciously, he had moved closer to his wife during this time, and put his arm around Rosie's shoulders, as a subtle warning to Beau.

Beau narrowed his eyes and glared at the newlyweds as they entered the restaurant. He couldn't understand what Rosie saw in Ian. This is momentary defeat, but the victory will be mine. _Rosie will be mine! _Besides he thought, he's not as handsome, tall, or muscular as I am. This made him feel somewhat better about the situation.

To make matters worse, he had been disgusted to see all the three sisters, his girls, fawning over this new guy. He glanced over where they had been but since the show was over and the crowds dispersed, the sisters had retreated to their shop to finish closing. He shot a look over towards Louis's direction, only to find out he also had disappeared. That little coward, when I find him, I'm going to murder him! This is entirely his fault, he thought as he went into the tavern.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Down at the other end of town, Louis was in a panic. He had hightailed out of there the second Beau had learned that Rosie was married, and therefore, unavailable. He thought, Beau's surely going to kill me this time! What am I going to do? Then he thought of the bookseller, Stephan. Maybe he can help me.

Louis started in the direction of the bookseller's house, when something caught his eye. What is that, he thought, and turned to look at it. Louis stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw what it was. He grabbed at the railing, unbelieving. It looked like Beau, but he was dressed in the clothes of an earlier time. As he ran up the stairs, he heard the ghost cry, _"I can rest, I have been avenged at last!"_

By this time Louis was scared to death. He hastily beat on the door, hoping that the LePages were indeed at home. Inside the house, the two were chatting about how wonderful it had been to see Rosie again, and how happy they were for her and her new husband. Stephan was in the middle of recounting his story of how Rosie had spent a half-hour joyfully reacquainting herself with the bookstore when the sudden pounding startled the two.

"Mercy!" said Celeste. "Who could that be at this hour?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'll find out who it is."

"Careful, Stephan. It could be anyone."

"It's probably some pranksters having fun, but I'll be careful anyhow."

He moved towards the door and called out," Who is it?" He was surprised when Louis answered in a shaky voice.

"It's Louis. I wonder what he wants." Stephan opened the door and led Louis in.

"Why, Louis, you're shaking. What's wrong?" Celeste was concerned about him. "You look like you've like you've seen a ghost."

"I-it-it's because I-I just did," stammered Louis.

"What?" the two replied, astonished.

"At-at least I-I think I-I did, but I'm not sure."

"Louis, what's going on?"

"M-maybe-maybe it's better if you look outside and see if he's still there."

"Who?"

"The g-ghost, of course."

So for the second time in minutes, Stephan opened the door and peered out. The streets were quiet; no one was out there. "I'm sorry Louis, but there's no one out there now."

"I swear that there was some one out there, honest!"

"Tell us what you saw then, all of it."

"Well, I was coming over here to see if you could help me out with a problem I have. You see, Rosie's back in town."

"I know, she stopped by earlier today as a surprise. It was great to see her again. Isn't it wonderful about her news? We were so pleased to hear that she had gotten married to Ian. I knew when I first met him that there was something special between those two. It was a joy to see them so much in love. Those two are going to be married for a long time, I can tell," Celeste said.

"Well, that may be good news for you and them, but there's someone who's not too happy about those turn of events."

"Who?" Stephan asked.

"Who else but Beau? You know how he has always had his sights set on making Rosie his wife since the second he saw her. This has put a slight crimp in his plans and he's a little peeved to say the least. That's why I came to seek your advice, Stephan."

"What can I do for you?"

"The moment he learned that Rosie was married, I got the heck out of there, because I knew he'd find a way to blame it on me."

"Why?"

"Because I told him that Rosie was back in town. I didn't know anything about her being married at the time."

"How is this any of your fault then?"

"You know Beau. Anything that doesn't go his way, which is rarely, is not his fault, so he has to find someone to blame it on."

"Oh, of all the pompous, idiotic…"

"Madame LePage!"

"That's my opinion of him, take it or leave it. Always getting his way and not caring who he hurts in the process. It's good Rosie came into his life, and presented a little challenge for him. I'm happy that she ended up with someone who will treat her with respect and dignity, and who loves her for herself, not because of her appearance. Rosie has found her perfect match and I'm happy for them both!"

"Enough, you two! We've gotten off the original subject. Louis, describe the ghost in detail for us."

"Well, when I first saw him, I did a double take because he looked exactly like Beau only with longer hair, and he was dressed in clothes of a different era."

"Did the ghost say anything?"

"He said something to the effect of being able to rest, that he had been avenged. Why? Do you know anything about what I saw?"

"Yes," Stephan told him, "What, or rather who, you just saw is the ghost of Gaston, Beau's ancestor."

Stephan proceeded to tell Louis the story that happened two hundred years ago. He told him how, just like today, Gaston had pursued the 18th century Belle, determined to make her his wife, but that she would have nothing to do with him. He also told him that one stormy night Gaston went with most of the men folk of the village to destroy a monster known only as the Beast, so that he would not threaten the little town.

"In truth, he went to kill the Beast, to destroy his rival for Belle's affections. Most of the men ended up coming back, but not Gaston. The villagers mourned him, thinking he had died; however, he had survived that night. Humiliated by the latest events and unable to show his face in this village ever again, he disappeared and went to another village, married the local beauty, and went on to produce several sons. However, he was unhappy because the one he wanted most had eluded him, and so on his deathbed, swore that his ghost would roam the village until a direct descendant of his married a direct descendant of Belle's. And so he has, for there has been many a tale of the ghost throughout the years.

"Belle ended up marrying the Beast who turned out to be a prince under a spell. Her love broke the enchantment and she lived, until a good old age, happily with him, and the faithful servants of the castle. They ended up raising three children, two daughters and a son. In fact there is a painting of her in my bookstore, and the resemblance of our Rosie to her is remarkable. No wonder both men pursued their respective women," Stephan finished.

"Something's not right here. The ghost said he had been avenged; yet Beau is still single. It doesn't make any sense."

"That's what puzzles me as well. I'll have to do a little research on the subject, maybe even talk to Rosie because she too knows the story of what happened here. One way or another, we'll get to the bottom of this. Louis, don't let Beau get to you. You're not to blame for this."

"Thank you. Stephan, Madame LePage, good night to you both then." Louis opened the door and headed out into the night towards his apartment, hoping that Beau was not out there waiting for him.

"Goodnight, Louis," the two said and then headed off to bed.

Louis had nothing to fear at that moment because Beau was in the tavern by himself, brooding about the night's events. He still couldn't believe that Rosie was married. Married…to another man! He was furious, which why everyone was leaving him alone right now. They all knew of his infamous temper, and knew it was best to not to disturb him when he was in one of his moods. Even the LaFemme sisters were leaving him alone, despite his earlier invitation to each of them. They were too excited about Rosie's news and were all talking about it, unaware that Rosie and Ian were in the restaurant next door.

"Mmm, that was a great dinner. Think you can measure up to that, Rosie," Ian teased his bride.

"The French do know how to prepare a meal," Rosie replied. "I know I can, but the question is can you?" she teased him back.

"Humph! You're asking me? Come on! You know me better than that, Rosie girl. Now, unfortunately on to a serious subject. I think we need to discuss something that occurred earlier this evening. What happened with Beau concerns me."

"Ian, you have nothing to worry about. I love you and nothing will change that," Rosie assured him.

"I know your love for me is strong, Rosie, and I trust you, but it's not that. It's what might happen while we're here. I don't trust him and he looks like he'll try something with you. I've known guys like that and they think if I can't have her, then nobody else will either. On that note…"

"On that note, Ian, I am aware of Beau. As I've told you I've dealt with him before. You know I dated him for a little while and have a good idea of what he's like, what he's capable of. However, I'll be careful. Besides since it's our honeymoon, I didn't think you wanted me out of your sight and no farther than arms length from you."

"I don't, now that you mention it. Come on let's get out of here and go to a more private place. What do you say to that, my love?"

"I'm with you!"

"Then show me the way home, sweetheart!"

They got up, paid the hostess, and were leaving the restaurant through the tavern, when all of a sudden the bartender stopped them.

"Ah, you can't leave without being toasted. It's a tradition here." He winked at them and then whistled for attention, saying to the patrons, "Raise your glasses to the newlyweds, lads and lasses!" Every one did so. "May you and your life together always be blessed!"

"Here! Here!" the people cried in response.

"Thank you very much," Ian replied "This means so much to us. Don't you agree, Rosie?" Rosie was speechless and had tears in her eyes, and every one in the bar could see how it touched her heart.

Then all the customers starting chanting "A kiss, a kiss, we want a kiss! A kiss, a kiss, we want a kiss!" The couple looked at each other and then at the bartender. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Guess you'll have to oblige them."

"I guess we'll have to, in order to get out of here. What do you think, Rosie?" Rosie didn't say anything, but instead wrapped her arms around him and kissed Ian very passionately. The patrons and barmaids cheered.

"There's your answer, sir. Goodnight, and enjoy the rest of your stay here," the barkeeper responded, laughing.

"You can count on that! _Bon nuit_. Ready, Rosie? Rosie?" Ian looked around when she didn't reply.

"Looks like she's one step ahead of you," the bartender told him. Rosie had left the tavern already and as the crowd looked on, Rosie turned around and winked, flirting with Ian. The barkeeper watched, chuckling to himself, as the two honeymooners headed back to their suite, Ian eagerly chasing after Rosie.

There was one person who had missed all this and that was Beau. He had left the tavern earlier, because this mood hadn't helped him. He needed to think, so he walked through the town. Usually he didn't like to think, but this was an emergency. How to get Rosie? That husband of hers would be near her at all times, now that he knew who he, Beau, was. He could tell that by the look that Ian had shot him earlier. Rosie had probably told him all about their short relationship and all the times Beau had pursued her after they had broken up. Correction, she had dumped him, he thought bitterly.

Rosie would not be easy to get close to, he thought. Somehow I've got to come up with a way to get those two apart and then grab Rosie when I have the chance. Beau was feeling better about all of this. I'll return to the tavern and see if the triplets still want their private meetings with me, he thought. He could even forgive them their transgressions earlier on that evening; he was that good of a mood again. Better round up the boys, find me a judge, one that could easily be bribed, if the joyous occasion was going to take place.


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

"Has any one seen Rosie today?" Beau asked everyone in the restaurant the next morning

"No, neither she or Ian have been in today that I know of. Why?" the hostess asked him.

"No reason. I'd actually like to congratulate her and her groom on their joyous news." I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought to himself. Wishing _him_ well. Rosie should be mine, _is _going to be mine, he corrected himself. It's her destiny to marry me!

"You asking about Rosie, handsome? Heard her talking to Stephan just a while ago. The LePages took the newlyweds out to breakfast. Seems they were going to Paris to do some sightseeing while they were here. So they won't be back until the day after tomorrow," one of the waitresses said. "Although, judging by the way the groom was looking at his bride this morning, if he has his way they probably won't be getting that much sight seeing done in 'the City of Lovers'," she giggled. Beau stomped out without saying anything.

"I swear, that man is so rude. If he weren't so cute, I would throttle him," she sniffed, returning to her work. Beau's earlier statement raised some suspicions in all those who had heard it.

"Someone better alert Stephan that Beau's up to no good, ASAP! But the question is who's the one who has the guts to cross Beau?" another of the waitresses asked.

"I'll do it," said a new voice. Everyone turned around and were startled to see that the voice belonged to Louis. It was he who had volunteered.

"You'll do it? But when Beau hears about his, there'll be nothing left of you. He'll tear you to pieces for this."

"I don't care. If Rosie's in trouble, then I'll help her in any way I can. Besides she's the only person who's ever treated me with any decency. I've never seen her happier. It would be a damn shame if Beau were to succeed in whatever plan he's hatching." With this, people started seeing him in a whole different light.

"Wish me luck!" and with that Louis left.

Beau went back to his business fuming, back to the gym that he owned and operated. Maybe a good workout is what's in order for me, he thought. While he was lifting weights, it hit him. He snickered evilly to himself. Rosie didn't know it, but she had just given him the upper hand. He could work out the first part, getting the judge, and then round up his cronies to help him to carry out his plan. This would be perfect. Everything was working out his way. Rosie would finally be his at last.

Across town, Louis was telling Stephan that Beau had some sort of plan in the works. He told him what had just occurred in the restaurant, and everyone agreed that something should be done.

"You're right, Louis. Something needs to be done about him, but aren't you worried about Beau?"

"I don't care. What matters here is Rosie and Ian's happiness. I can take care of myself. We need to focus on the more important issue."

"You're right. I think I already have a plan, but if it's going to work we'll need everyone's cooperation. Gather up the LaFemme sisters and Beau's buddies, and let me talk to them. We've got to make them go along with what ever he wants them to do…"

"What!"

"Hear me out. They'll be on our side because I've seen how everyone in town, save for Beau, is pleased for Rosie. We'll let Rosie and Ian in on our plan when they get back, so they know what's going on as well."

"And every one will be more happy to go along our plan."

"Right! Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal." They shook on it as an agreement. As Louis was leaving the shop he asked Stephan, "Have you found anymore on the mystery of the ghost?"

"No, I haven't and I haven't been able to ask Rosie about it either. I'll have to wait until they get back from Paris in a couple days." With that they parted.

Both plans went into effect. The cronies met with Stephan and Louis, and then Beau. They were more enthusiastic to go along with the bookseller's plan, than that of Beau's, because of the exact reason Stephan had stated. They were only going along with Beau because they were afraid to cross him. The triplets were only party to Stephen's plan. Beau had contacted them, but they had refused to have anything to do with him because they didn't want to ruin Rosie's happiness. Beau thought it was pure jealousy on their part, so they let him believe that. As for Louis, Beau had not seen him since the night he learned Rosie was married. It was better this way without him. He would probably screw it up anyway.

Everything was going according to his plans. He had contacted the judge and explained to him what needed to be done. The corrupt judge was all too willing to go along with Beau's plan to marry them and he accepted the bribe. All that was left was the bride herself and everything would be complete_. Heh-heh-heh,_ he thought, in a couple days at this time we will be husband and wife at last. He could hardly wait.

Rosie and Ian returned from their two days in Paris to the little village. Beau heard this from his contacts and bided his time. Tomorrow night he would be enjoying the company of Madame Beau Laroche and there would be nothing that Ian could do about it. Meanwhile, Stephan had updated the McKendricks on the scheme that Beau had concocted, as well as the counter plan they had thought up. Ian was furious.

"Why that lowdown, scheming, good for nothing…Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" He started to get up when Rosie restrained him and tried to soothe him.

"Ian_, no_! If you go after him now, he might know something's up."

"Rosie, are you out of your mind? Did you hear what he has planned? He can't get away with this."

"Yes, I did and it infuriates me just as much as it does you, if not more. Always wanting what he can't have, that's typical Beau for you. Look, the reason why I'm so calm is because we have the whole village behind us. Beau doesn't, he only he thinks he does." Despite this, Ian was not pacified. "I promise to stay close to you at all times until we leave to go back home. Alright?" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What happens if one of us has to do something that causes us to be apart from the other for a little while? We can't be together all the time." Ian was hardly convinced.

"Then Celeste, the triplets, or myself will be near Rosie while you two are separated." Stephan told him. No one will let Beau get anywhere near her on his or her watch. I can guarantee you this."

Ian was somewhat appeased, but he still wanted to go after Beau. Stephan was good as his word. He contacted the sisters and let them and his wife know what the plan was.

The next afternoon when Ian had to run some errands, all three of the sisters volunteered and said they would watch for Beau as well as keep Rosie company. This would give them the chance to listen to Rosie talk about the wedding. They met in the little coffeehouse, _Le Café_, near the bookshop. The sisters were all eager to hear Rosie's story.

"Come on, Rosie, spill everything and don't spare the details from where you met such a gorgeous hunk of man to your wedding day."

"Don't forget your wedding night and Paris!"

"Marie, is that all you think about?" Michèle asked her sister.

"Alright, alright. Settle down and I'll tell you everything," Rosie said, chuckling. She began to tell them about how she had met Ian, when she and her family moved to a new neighborhood as an eight-year-old.

"I swear that the neighborhood didn't know what to do with me. I was somewhat of a tomboy, didn't like frills and dresses, to the chagrin of my mother. She thought little girls should be quiet and dainty. I was hardly that. It's because I, an only child, grew up with boys in my old neighborhood and because there were no other girls, I learned to be like one of the boys. Being a tomboy was fun; I got into a lot of trouble though because I didn't 'act like a little lady'.

"My parents still doted on me, but I wasn't spoiled, because to them I was a miracle. My parents were older and had been told they couldn't have children. Then one day they received wonderful news and I arrived on the sc-"

"Rosie, get on with the story! We already know this from other times you've been here."

"Okay, okay!" She told them that because she was different from the other girls, she gained the respect of the boys, especially Ian.

"After a while, we became the best of friends. If there was any trouble that we could get into, we got into it. However, we were always there for each other no matter what. This carried into our adolescence and young adulthood. Ian and I could talk to each other about anything, especially dating. Being a member of the opposite sex, we could bounce info off each other, to get each other's opinion of each other's respective relationships. This was a great help, especially with me having to deal with Beau; on the other hand, both of us always had to convince our dates that the two of us had just a harmless platonic relationship going on…"

"Rosie! Get on to the good parts."

"Alright, alright! It wasn't until a year last May, the year before, when Ian surprised me for my birthday that both he and I realized our relationship had turned into more than that of just friends. When I left to go back to the States, we fell deeper in love with each other. Every one back home was elated for us, and on Christmas Eve he proposed to me. I said yes and here we are at last, married and sharing our lives together."

"Oh, how romantic!"

Rosie told them about their wedding day, every last little detail of how the ceremony went, her gown and bridesmaids' gowns, to the reception.

"It was wonderful, truly a day to remember! I think Ian still can't believe we're married. Every time I catch him looking at me, he's got this look of wonder in his eyes, as if he were in a dream. I know exactly how he feels, because that's way I feel, too," Rosie sighed.

"Imagine falling in love with your best friend, your soul mate, and realizing that you are meant to be. It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"Childhood sweethearts. Oh, how wonderful!"

"Not to get off the subject, how does Loverboy kiss?"

"Marie!"

"Well? Is he better than Beau, or not?"

"Can he kiss? Boy, can he ever kiss! His kisses are unbelievable. Does he know how to sweep a girl off her feet! One good thing I can say about Beau is that he is a great kisser, but Ian's kisses put his to shame. His are like-like…I just get weak thinking about them…"

"Now I can't believe what I just heard. Me? Second best? Inferior to someone else? Never!"

The four were frozen and could only stare at him. He smirked and started towards Rosie. With two strides he reached her, grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder in one fluid movement before she had time to react. Then he walked out of _Le Café_, with Rosie struggling to get free, and said, "Later, girls! Oh by the way, you're welcome to come to the wedding in a little while."

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"Why, yours and mine, my little bride."

"What? Are you crazy? Put me down this instant, Beau!"

"Sorry, can't do that, love, because it's destiny, yours and mine, for us to be married together forever. The judge is waiting for us and I've taken care of the roadblocks in our way."

"Aren't you forgetting a few tiny details."

"Like what?"

"How about the fact that I'm married and that I _have_ a husband already? Who, I might add, I love very much!"

"Easily fixable. The judge can remedy that with no trouble."

"You bribed him, didn't you?"

"So, what's it to you. Does it matter anyway? You _are_ going to be my wife, Rosie, and there's nothing you can do."

"Ian is my husband and he's more of a man than you'll ever be, Beau. I should have known you would have taken the low road by bribing someone, just like your ancestor. He failed and so will you."

"No, Rosie. I will have avenged him, but for that little failure of his-kindly keep it down! Also, I would retract that statement regarding my manhood if I were you. Ah, here we are. Already? Here we go." He bounced her on his shoulder to get a firmer grip.

They had arrived at the appointed place, the banquet hall, where Beau had told his cronies and the judge to meet. Rosie was little panicked. Where was Ian? He'd come and rescue her, she was sure of that. She had hoped that someone else would have helped her with her predicament because every one in the street, from _Le Café_ to the hall, had seen her. How could they not have helped but notice? She was slung over Beau's shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. How humiliating! She had tried to get the villagers' attention, but they would not interfere because of Beau's good mood. They were afraid of his quick temper and ignored her pleas for help.

Back at the coffee shop, the triplets were miserable. They had let Rosie and Ian down. What are we going to tell Ian when he comes backwas the question running through their minds. Just then Ian walked into _Le Café_.

"Where's Rosie?" he asked.

"Oh, Ian, it was horrible!" they all cried. "We tried to stop him but he was too fast."

"He?"

"Beau has got Rosie and is going to marry her in a little while. He said so himself. We're so sorry."

"There's no time to lose. We've got to hurry. Let's go!"

"They headed down toward the hall."

"Well, then Beau is going to be surprised when he finds that his buddies have thwarted him. Instead of the judge, there'll be a little reception in honor of the newlyweds, for Rosie and I. That's why I was gone for a while. I needed you to stay with Rosie so she wouldn't find out. It's a surprise for her."

"Oh, how sweet!"

"Rosie's such a lucky lady. How romantic!"

"Do you have any brothers like you?"

"Marie!" exclaimed Michèle and Monique.

"Just asking!"

"Here we are! Want to bet Beau can't believe what he's seeing?"


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

It was true. Beau was stunned. Instead of the judge standing where he thought he'd be, stood Louis and the rest of the fellows. The hall was decorated for a party for Ian and Rosie, and every one in the village was there. He couldn't believe it. His cronies had removed the judge, so he could not perform the ceremony.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"This is the end of your scheme," said an angry voice, music to Rosie's ears.

When she heard Ian's voice, Rosie was relieved. She knew he would not let this happen. "Ian, I am so glad to see you!" she cried.

"Put my wife down, Laroche!"

"Not a chance, McKendrick!" Beau said to him, turning around.

"That's enough, you two," Stephan told them. "Beau, put Rosie down."

"Face it, Beau. This little plan of yours is over." This time it was Louis who spoke. "We knew of your plan to kidnap Rosie and force her to marry you. So we did a little scheming on our own to counteract yours. Every one here was in on it, including the McKendricks. Now do we have to tell you to put Rosie down again?"

Ian added, "You weren't going to get away with it. Not if I had anything to say about it!"

Beau looked around the hall. It was true. He was so stupefied that he followed the directions given to him by Stephan and did so. Once Rosie was free, she ran towards Ian, swung her arms around him, and pressed herself against him. He put his arms around his wife for comfort and protection.

"Oh, Ian, I'd knew you'd come, but I must confess that I was a little bit worried," Rosie told him. In response, Ian held her closer to him, a motion of reassurance for both of them.

"What in the world was going through that mind of yours, Beau? Just what were you trying to accomplish this time?" Stephan asked him, although he knew.

"I don't have to tell you anything, old timer."

"He said something about vengeance for an ancestor," Rosie offered.

"Shut up, you little…" Beau lunged after her.

"Watch it! That's my wife. You insult her, you tangle with me," Ian told him, pulling Rosie away from Beau.

"I guess this means I don't get paid," the judge said.

"Shut up. I don't want to see your face again," Beau shouted at him.

The judge shrugged his shoulders and exited the building. Beau was seething. Betrayed by his cronies! Worst of all, he had been thwarted by an old man, a bunch of women, and Louis, that geek, not to mention the newlyweds. Outdone and outsmarted by a bunch of inferiors. He couldn't believe it. The sight of Rosie and her husband so in love was sickening to see.

By this time, Rosie had been told about the reception for them. She was lavishing kisses on Ian, as a reward, much to the amusement of everyone around them. Beau was furious and he couldn't do a thing about it, not with so many people around. He would bide his time and strike again.

By this time, the tension had gone out of the crowd and an atmosphere of celebration had taken its place. Laughter and rejoicing filled the air as everyone congratulated the newlyweds. All of a sudden it began to grow chilly and soon one by one every one was staring at what was standing, or what appeared to be standing, in front of them. The room became absolutely silent, and every pair of eyes was focused on the visitor. The vision looked like Beau, but how was that possible? He was already here. Even he was stunned as he looked upon a mirror image of himself, save for the clothing.

At this the ghost began to speak, _"I have been avenged. Who has avenged me? Is it you?"_ he turned to Beau. Beau was petrified, so scared was he, that he could not answer.

Just then a voice said, "No, it was I. I am the one who has set you free."

Every one was surprised to see that it was Ian who had spoken. Most amazed of all were Beau, Louis, and Stephan. They, knowing the story behind the ghost, were stunned at this turn of events. How could this be? Was Ian a direct descendant of Gaston as well? They watched unbelieving as Ian walked up to where the ghost was and stood there in front of him.

The ghost turned to Ian and said, "_You say you have avenged me, but where is the proof? Show me Belle's descendant and only then I will believe you."_

Hearing the ghost's request, Rosie strolled over to where the two were. Ian put his arm around her and showed the ghost the ring on her finger. He then said, "Here is my bride and here is my ring. You can tell just by looking at her that there is no doubt who her ancestor was."

The ghost was astonished. Ian had not lied about Rosie's appearance. She looked just like the Belle of old, except for the clothing. Rosie spoke up, "It is as he says. I am a direct descendant of the Princesse Belle DeVincent, nee LeRoeux, whose father was named Maurice, the inventor."

The ghost was completely convinced when she spoke, knowing she had told the truth about her ancestry. He then turned back to Ian and said, _"Thank you. I can finally rest; knowing that one of my descendants has finally been able to marry one of Belle's. She has good taste, because it's obvious where you got your looks. From ME!"_

"_Gaston, even after all this time your arrogance never ceases to amaze me," _spoke a soft feminine voice.

Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from and was amazed to see another ghost. She was dressed in a gorgeous golden yellow ball gown, styled in the mid 18th century. She was stunningly beautiful. So much so that when she glided over to where the couple was standing, every one in the lodge stopped and watched her, even the ghost of Gaston.

She turned to the newlyweds and congratulated them on their marriage. She addressed both of them, saying, _"You have done a great service for us both. Gaston can rest now that his vow has been fulfilled. Your joining in marriage has repaired the rift between the two of our families. I thank you just as Gaston has done so. However, I must confess that I was afraid for you, Rosalie Annabelle, because you had married a man who was of Gaston's bloodlines. I am glad I am wrong. Meeting him, I sense that your Ian is more like my Prince in nature than Gaston."_

She smiled at Rosie and then Ian. "_Which is why you will enjoy a long and happy life together, married for many years. This I am sure of. Blessings on you both. May your life together be filled with joy love, friends and family, and many children, as mine was."_

Rosie's eyes were full of tears, her heart touched by the gesture and blessing. Even Ian was speechless. All he could manage was a whispered, "Thank you."

Then she turned to the other ghost, and said_, "It is time for you to rest. Follow me and I will show you the way home." _

With that she disappeared into thin air. A few seconds later, he followed suit and did the same. Every one stared at the space that they had occupied, and then at each other, not believing what they had just witnessed. A buzz filled the room as every one started talking at once about had happened. A moment they were all was focused on Rosie and Ian waiting for an explanation.

Stephan asked them the question everyone wanted to know, "Is Ian related to the 18th century Gaston? How is that possible? Please fill us in, Rosie."

In response to his question, Rosie began to explain both her and Ian's family history. Everyone listened eagerly to the tale, everyone but Beau.

"It all began when Belle and her father, Maurice, moved to this little village around two centuries ago."

She told the tale of how Gaston, in his attempts to make her his wife, pursued Belle. She continued on with the story of Maurice's imprisonment, Belle's stay at the castle, and the blossoming love between the Beast and Belle. Next was the attack on the castle by the mob, the confrontation between Gaston and the Beast and the reunion between Belle and the Beast. Finally, she ended the story with the lifting of the enchantment when Belle declared her love for the Beast.

"Belle and her Prince were married and soon became the proud parents of two girls and a boy. Many years later the majority of her grandchildren fled the country to escape the turmoil and chaos that was France all through out the 1800's.A few were drawn to America because of the opportunities and freedom there. I am a direct descendant of one such grandson who immigrated to the States."

"Yes, we know about Belle's side of the story, but what about Gaston's side? How can you prove Ian is an actual descendant? Word is that Gaston went into the castle that night but never came out," said Stephan.

"He survived that night. The proof is right in front of you, in the persons of Ian and Beau. The reason the villagers assumed he was dead was because he was never again seen. He relocated to another part of France and settled down. He eventually married and fathered six sons. One of those sons enlisted in the army and was sent to America to help fight the Revolutionary War. While he was over there, he fell in love with a Patriot beauty, as well as America. The idea of a new government that was run by the people very much appealed to him. He chose to stay in the US after the Revolution was over and married his colonial sweetheart. We've traced Ian's lineage all the way back to that exact son. Because of this, Ian is a direct descendant of Gaston."

"Considering the tension between the two ancestors, weren't you dismayed to find that Ian was related to Gaston?" Louis asked her.

"I must admit, I was a little shook up at first. But then I thought about it and realized Ian is Ian, not Gaston. They might share the same bloodlines but are as different as two people can possibly be. Ian's good natured, and kind hearted."

Beau started snickering at this, elbowing some of his cronies. They too started chuckling, but stopped as soon as Ian shot a look their way.

This did not stop Beau from laughing so hard at this time that he barely choked out, "What a wimp! Sounds like a sissy. Should have gone with a real man, Rosie. Someone like me!"

Despite coming to terms with what had happened and halfheartedly accepting Rosie's choice, Beau couldn't resist the parting shot towards Ian. It made him feel better.

Rosie shook her head, turned towards him and retorted, "You just don't get it, do you, Beau? According to you what makes a man is the size of his biceps. I don't see it that way. A real man is measured by the size of his heart and by the way he behaves towards others around him. Most importantly, Ian sees me as his equal and treats me as such. He respects me. That's why Ian is all the man I could ever want and hope for-"

All of a sudden, Rosie was interrupted by cries for help. They came from a young mother whose toddler had fallen and was unconscious. It didn't take but a second for Ian and Rosie to respond to her pleas. Ian realized that the little girl was choking and began performing the Heimlich maneuver on her. This dislodged whatever had been in her windpipe but she wasn't responding, so Ian began administering CPR. During this time, the whole group was silent, with the exception of the weeping mother, everyone focusing on the emergency unfolding before them. Rosie was by the mother's side calming and comforting her.

Within a few minutes, the little girl began to respond. A cheer went up for Ian. He gently helped the toddler sit up. The little girl then asked for her mother. In response to this, Ian scooped the child up into his arms very slowly and carefully carried her over to her mother. The tot's mother whispered her gratitude to Ian for saving her baby's life. She hugged the child to her. Ian instructed her to take the child home and have a friend or neighbor stay with her. The mother nodded and left the building with Celeste.

All of a sudden everyone's eyes were on Ian. He didn't like being the center of attention. "That's it, folks. The show's over," he told them.

"But how did you know what to do?" Monique asked him.

"I did my job. That's all."

To this, Rosie responded, "He's a firefighter." She was looking at him with pride when she said this.

"A firefighter? Oh, Rosie, you lucky girl!" all the women sighed watching Ian.

Beau glared at them. _Not again!_ he thought. I'll be glad when he leaves and the girls will again focus on me.

"Oh, Ian, Ian, Ian! I should be way past this, but I'm glad I'm not. When you lifted that little girl up after saving her life and I saw all those muscles rippling in that magnificent masculine physique of yours," Rosie said to him in low voice while sidling up to him. "I thought to myself, _'That's definitely no boy. That's a MAN and he's mine!' _I'm getting weak in the knees. Why?Because of you! You great big handsome thing, you!"

One look in Rosie's eyes and he could see the longing. Every ounce of her being wanted him. Then and there he wanted her suddenly. Without warning, he swept her into his arms. They exited the lodge this way while all of the townspeople watched, save for one. The villagers did not see either of them again until later on that evening.


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

Once Ian and Rosie left, the villagers dispersed and went back about their own business. After a while the only person left was Beau. He was brooding about what had happened. Rosie was not his and to top it off, Ian had ended up a hero. It irked him no end. He could still picture Rosie looking at her husband with admiration and with joy. Not to mention the fact that all the other villagers, especially the triplets, were impressed with Ian's actions. He slowly began to understand what Rosie saw in Ian, but that didn't mean he liked the situation any better.

The newlyweds weren't the only one that Beau was frustrated with. Something else bothered him. He had noticed that the rest of the villagers had treated Louis with more respect than normal. Some of the women were looking at him in a different light. Grudgingly, Beau admitted to himself that maybe he had misjudged Louis. After all what he had done had taken a lot of guts.

While he was pondering this, a little girl ran into the hall. Beau didn't pay any attention to her until a second figure entered the building. He immediately recognized the young man. It was Chester Potter, better known as "Chet", the son of Mrs. Potter. That could mean only one thing. Rosie's old beau, Jean-Claude DeVincent, was back in town. Beau smirked and rubbed his hands together. I can have a lot of fun with this, he thought snickering. Maybe today won't turn out to be so bad after all.

He watched Chet and the little girl play for a while and then whistled to get their attention. The little girl was frightened by the noise and sought Chet out for security. Chet was startled but soon realized who it was.

"Beau, it's been a long time. Remember me?"

"Yeah. You're the son of DeVincent's cook. He's back, huh? By the way, who's the kid?"

"Why, yes he is. Along with my mother, Henri, Monty, and Cheri. He's here for a while to stay in his family home. As for the girl, that's Adeline, his adopted daughter_. She's the reason why Rosie and he broke up_." The last words were spoken in a low voice so that the child did not hear. "That's what I've heard any way."

"It's funny that you should mention that name because she's back in town now. Bring DeVincent and the others to _Le Bistro_ at eight o'clock tonight sharp. Later!"

He strode out of the lodge before Chet could ask any more questions. Adeline looked up at him and asked, "Am I going to get a new mommy?"

"Maybe, just maybe. C'mon, let's tell every one the news!" And with that they rushed to share the tidings with the others.

"_She's back?_" every body half-yelled simultaneously. "Where is she staying? Have you seen her? Who did you hear this from?" The others gathered around Chet.

"Please, one question at a time! I haven't seen her yet, but I heard it from Beau. Granted, he can be arrogant and mean, but if he says Rosie's back, I'm inclined to believe him." He proceeded to tell the others about what Beau had said about meeting at the restaurant.

"What do you think, everybody? Should we tell Jean-Claude about it?"

"Should you tell me about what?" Jean-Claude DeVincent entered the room at the end of the conversation.

"Sir! You're back early!" Monty said. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just got bored. Besides I know the countryside as well as the back of my hand. It's lonely riding by myself out there. I just wish I had someone to share my life with."

"You have Adeline, and us, sir."

"Yes, I do but that's not what I exactly meant."

"Ah, he means that certain special someone, a friend of the heart, a ladylove, Monty," Henri responded.

"I know that, Henri!"

"You mean someone like Rosie!" Cheri blurted out. The others tried to hush her, but it was too late. Jean-Claude had heard.

"She's back in the village? Now? Where? How long has she been here?"

Chet related all of what Beau had told him to Jean-Claude. He closed his eyes and thought about her. He had not seen or heard from Rosie since they had gone their separate ways several years back. He supposed she had been right to end the relationship. He had handled the situation very badly. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? Would she even want to see him at all? Somehow that didn't matter. Here was a second chance for love. He wasn't going to let this pass him by. He'd even beg her for forgiveness, getting down on his knees if he had to.

"She's not staying at the LePages, like she did the last time when she was teaching over here?" Mrs. Potter asked her son. "That's odd. She became such good friends with both of them. I wonder why."

"She was here a time before this?" Jean-Claude asked, puzzled.

"Yes, why I believe it was two years ago. We had lunch and spent the afternoon together. It was great to see her," Monty replied.

"Why I didn't see her? I was here in this area at the time, too."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, sir, but she requested that you not come. I believe she still had bitter feelings toward you at that time."

"Oh," Jean-Claude answered morosely. Again he thought about what would happen when they met. It might not be pretty. Not that he could blame her, being in her position. After all, he mused, look what had happened with Adeline and Suzette.

"I don't know, Mom." Chet finally replying to the question posed to him. "Perhaps we'll find out when we meet Beau in the bistro at eight. Maybe he'll have convinced Rosie to go with him just this one time."

"_Sacre bleu_! Did you say eight? It's now 7:15pm. We need to get going if we are to be there on time." Henri exclaimed. Every one scurried off to get ready.

A sudden pounding on the door woke Rosie and Ian from a sound sleep. They had dozed off after their afternoon of lovemaking.

"Who could that be?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. We'd better see who it is. I'll get the door." Rosie responded starting to get out of bed. Ian stopped her.

"Oh no, you're staying in bed. I'm not taking any chances. I'll get the door. Besides for all we know, it may be Beau come to try to steal you again. And with the way you look right now, sweetie, it would be awfully tempting for any man to want to do exactly that."

Rosie shook her head and rolled her eyes in response to this. Ian threw on his pants and went to answer the door. The pounding had continued during this time. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep your shirt on! Rosie, I think it best if you get dressed."

He reached the door, tore it open and stood face to face with Beau. "What are you doing here? What the hell do you want, Laroche?"

In the background he heard Rosie ask who it was. He called back to her, "It's Beau."

"I came to take you both to dinner to congratulate you. I want to make amends for the way I've been behaving the last few days. Consider it a gift, also a peace offering from me."

"What's the catch?" Ian eyed him suspiciously.

"No catch. Promise!"

"What's going on here?" Rosie asked, coming to the door. She was wearing Ian's shirt. Beau stared at her. Rosie had never looked so desirable. Ian caught him gazing at Rosie and shot him a searing look.

"He says he's going to take us to dinner tonight, but I think he's got other plans." The last was whispered in Rosie's ear.

"How sweet! Thank you, Beau. We accept your invitation," Rosie ignored Ian as she addressed Beau.

"I'll wait for you outside. The reservation was for eight. See you downstairs," he said and turned and left. Ian shut the door and looked at Rosie, disbelieving.

"You want to tell me why you just did that," Ian asked her, his arms crossed over his chest while his fingers drummed against his forearms.

"Ian, he was trying to make a nice gesture. It would have been rude to turn him down. I know it's Beau, and yes, he might have an ulterior motive but he's making an effort. Now let's get ready and go to dinner, okay?" She caressed his face while she said this.

Ian started to protest but Rosie silenced him with her finger and then a kiss. She walked back to their room and started to freshen up for dinner.

Ian scowled in response and muttered to himself, "I still say he's up to no damned good."

Twenty minutes later they were downstairs, all set for the evening. Beau was down by the steps looking out towards the street.

"Beau, we're ready," Rosie called out to him.

He turned to say something and stopped in his tracks. His words were forgotten as he gazed at her. Rosie was resplendent, wearing a soft mint green dress with a floral pattern of roses on it. She was also wearing emerald earrings and a pendant, both gifts from Ian. The whole ensemble emphasized Rosie's beauty, especially her hair and eyes. Her hair usually pulled back, was in loose waves that softly framed her face.

She and Ian began walking to Le Bistro. Watching them together, Beau found he couldn't take his eyes off her nor could he move. When Rosie realized that he was not with them, she looked back and laughingly asked him, "Well, are you coming with us or are you just going to stay there all night?"

Beau found his feet, caught up with them and took his place on the other side of Rosie. At first, Ian wasn't too sure about this. Then he felt Rosie's hand slip into his, squeezing it in reassurance. He looked at her. She smiled and winked at him. Ian realized that he had nothing to worry about, because her eyes said everything. Rosie was only focused on him. To her there was no other man in the world right now. Ian's position softened as he looked at the woman he loved. They walked to the restaurant in silence, both content just to be by each other's side.

Beau was amazed at this display of love. He had said nothing during this time. As he watched the couple, he was struck by the fact that here was a relationship based not on outward appearances, but on much more important things such as respect, trust and love. For the first time in his life, he realized how lonely he was and how envious of another person, especially Ian, he was. I wonder if I'll ever have a relationship like that, he thought to himself.

Across the village, at Le Bistro, Jean-Claude and his friends were waiting on Beau and Rosie. They had gotten there a few minutes early and had informed the hostess of a reservation under LeBeau. She had looked a little surprised at this, but no one had caught on. Mrs. Potter and Cheri were across the street in the boutique to pass the time. The others were outside waiting for the rest of the party to show up.

"Chet, are you sure he said eight?" Henri asked him.

"Yes, I'm quite certain. Where's Jean-Claude now?"

"He went into the bar for the time being to fortify himself. You know how nervous he is. It's the prospect of seeing Rosie again."

"Are they here yet?" Mrs. Potter and Cheri inquired, coming out of the shop.

"No, not yet."

It was at this moment that Rosie, Ian, and Beau turned the corner and headed towards the restaurant. When Rosie saw her old friends, she let go of Ian's hand and raced towards them, overjoyed to see them again. Ian looked at Beau. In response to this, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mrs. Potter! Cheri! Henri! Monty!"

The four looked around to see who had called their names. It was Cheri who spotted Rosie.

"Look, there she is! It's Rosie!" she announced. The others then saw Rosie and went to welcome her. Ian and Beau hung back as not to get in the way.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again," Rosie told everyone. "I've missed you all so." There was hugging and carrying on as Rosie greeted them one by one.

It was at this moment that Jean-Claude and Chet came out of the bar. Jean-Claude stopped in his tracks when he saw Rosie. There she was. What to say to her? Then it happened, Rosie turned and saw him. His heart jumped at the sight of her. Could it be possible? She was lovelier than the last time he saw her.

"Rosie! It's good to see you again. It's been so long."

He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Ian took a cautious step forward, scrutinizing him. So this was the guy who had broken Rosie's heart and had held it captive for so long. Looking at them he was struck by a sickening thought. Did Rosie still have feelings towards him?


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

"Jean-Claude! What are you doing here?" Rosie was surprised to see him.

He was the last person she expected to be here. Strangely, she felt no bitterness or anger towards him and she knew the reason why. Ian had healed her heart. She glanced at Ian with a tender reassuring expression on her face and in that moment, Ian knew he had nothing to fear.

"I'm staying at my family chateau for a few days. I'm here for a little R and R, as you Americans say. Beau was kind enough to invite us to dinner. He said that you were in the village, and I thought we might have a little get together later on. Just the two of us."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Rosie turned around and gave Beaua witheringlook.

Ian was watching him as well. Beau was whistling as he turned and walked away into the tavern. Rosie shook her head knowingly at this. Beau would always be Beau, no matter what. She glanced over at Ian and he shot her a "_I told you so_" look. Rosie stuck her tongue out at him in response, and he laughed at her.

"What brings you back to the village, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked. Before Rosie could answer, Chet and a little girl ran by.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rosie asked them. The group hesitated not knowing how to answer this. Henri started to say something when the two came back.

"Chet, is that you?" He turned and Rosie recognized him immediately. "It is you! I didn't recognize you until I heard that laugh of yours. Look how grownup and handsome you are! I bet you're very popular with the ladies, huh?"

He blushed at that while the others laughed. "Why if I was a few years younger-"

"Hey, now!" This came from Ian. He still hadn't stepped forward to meet the others.

"Or married-"Rosie quickly added.

Jean-Claude's heart sank when he heard the news. There would be no second chance for him and Rosie. She looked so in love. Who was the lucky fellow?

"Married?!" the others gaped at her, unbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm married," Rosie beamed proudly. "Oh, that's right. You haven't met my husband. Ian, would you please come over here? There are some people I'd like to introduce you to."

He strode to where Rosie was standing and nodded to everyone there.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my husband, Ian McKendrick. Ian, this is Jean-Claude DeVincent, an old friend, that's Henri, Cheri, Montgomery or 'Monty' for short, Mrs. Potter and her son, Chester or 'Chet'."

"Pleased to meet you, everyone. Rosie's told me a lot about all of you. It's finally great to meet you face to face."

"Ah, so you're the famous Ian. We've heard so much about you from Rosie. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Well I guess this means congratulations are in order to you both," Jean-Claude told them, his true feelings hidden.

With that, the group gathered around the newlyweds to offer them their good wishes. While everyone was hugging and kissing Rosie, Jean-Claude pulled Ian aside to wish him well and to tell him how truly lucky he was.

"Thanks. Don't I know it?" Ian replied humbly but proudly as both of them watched Rosie, each with a different expression on his face.

Why don't we continue this inside? I'm sure every one is hungry," Rosie said after all was calm again. "That way we can talk while we're eating. We can catch up on what every body's been doing since I left to go back to the States."

"Good idea, Rosie. We've got a lot to talk about. After you, everyone. Ready, Rosie?" Jean-Claude asked her, extending his arm to her. Rosie turned and looked quizzically at Ian. He nodded in approval and Rosie took her old beau's arm. They all started to go in Le Bistro when Mrs. Potter realized something.

"Wait a minute. Adeline is missing!"

"You're right. Where is she?" exclaimed Cheri.

"Adeline, Adeline, honey! Where are you?" Mrs. Potter called out. Jean-Claude looked frantically around for his daughter.

Henri and Monty started to head out to look for her when they heard, "We'll help you look for her." This came from Rosie. Everyone turned and looked at her, astonished.

"Rosie? Did you just say what I think you just said?" Jean-Claude asked her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What happened between us occurred long ago; it's in the past. What matters now is that we find your daughter and return her safely to you," Rosie told him. "Let's go! We've no time to waste!"

"Looking for someone?" Ian walked up to the group, with Adeline in his arms. He had gone off to look for her as soon as he heard that a child was missing.

"Yes! Haven't you been listening?" Jean-Claude, very agitated, turned around and asked him.

The others turned to look at him in amazement. It was Rosie who realized that Ian was carrying Adeline and pointed this out: "No, wait! Look, he found Adeline."

Everyone gathered around Ian and Adeline, wanting to know what happened. He handed Adeline to Mrs. Potter and took his place beside Rosie.

"I found her in the bookstore, where else. She takes after someone we all know and love very much," he glanced at Rosie affectionately as he said this.

"As for me helping, it's part of my job. I'm a firefighter back in our hometown. I've also served in the Marines and my father's a retired army officer. It's been ingrained in me just how important the duty of protecting and helping those in need is. I answer the call of help whenever or wherever someone's in trouble. It's what I've been trained to do. Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready for something to eat. I'll go ahead and let them know that our party's here."

He walked away, heading towards the restaurant, leaving the rest of them to stare at him in amazement. They then looked at Rosie for an explanation.

"Unbelievable! He almost could pass for Beau, but he definitely doesn't sound like him, "Henri said.

"Astounding! A complete opposite!" Monty remarked.

"Rosie, you lucky girl, you! Wherever did you find him?" Cheri inquired.

"He's my best friend. We grew up together. As for his demeanor, he's always been like that. Ian's not one to show off or grab the spotlight for himself. That's one of the many reasons I fell in love with him. Ah, I see Ian waving to us. Our table must be ready. Is everyone hungry?"

"Wait, Rosie. You two should be alone. We can get together some other time," added Monty.

"Yes, after all it is your honeymoon. We'd best leave you two lovebirds alone," Henri told her.

"Come on, every one. Let's go home. Rosie, it's been great seeing you again. I only wish we were meeting under different circumstances," Jean-Claude added with a wistful smile.

"No, please, wait! Join us, won't you? We'd both love it if you were to join us for dinner," Rosie responded.

"Are you sure, dear?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Yes." This time it came from Ian. "Please join us, I insist. Rosie's spoken so highly of you all through out the years. I've always wanted to meet you. Besides this is our last night here. We're heading home tomorrow and our plane leaves at ten a.m. That means we'll have to depart from here fairly early in the morning."

"Then, by all means, we accept, and will be glad to join you," Jean-Claude told him. The two men stepped forward and shook hands.

"Well, then let's go eat. Ready every one?" Rosie responded. And with that, they all entered _Le Bistro_.

Meanwhile Beau was in the tavern. This day hadn't turned out so terrible after all. The immediate expressions on everyone's face, especially Rosie's, had been satisfying. However what had soured the moment was the lack of reaction on the part of Rosie once seeing her old beau. Rosie was so deeply in love with her husband for it to matter too much. He was boasting to his drinking buddies and laughing about the stunt that he had pulled earlier that evening. It was at this time that one of his cronies spotted the McKendricks coming into the tavern after their meal.

Rosie and Ian had just said goodbye to their dinner companions. There was much carrying on as this would be the final farewell for Rosie and Ian were leaving in the morning. Rosie hugged everyone, promising to write and stay in touch. The men made Ian promise to treat Rosie with dignity and respect and bade him farewell. Rosie and Jean-Claude embraced as old friends and said their good-byes to each other as if the rift between them had never occurred. Then it was over, with every one went their separate ways.

"Uh, Beau. You were saying."

"I tell ya. It was priceless, the look on Rosie's face. You should have seen it," he boomed.

"Oh look, there's Rosie and Ian," Monique pointed out. "Don't they make a great looking couple?" she sighed.

"Rosie! Ian! Over here!" Louis called to them, motioning for them to come over. Ian and Rosie, seeing it as an invitation, headed over to where he and the rest of the group were.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Louis?" Beau asked.

"_Bonjour_, everybody. How is everyone's evening going?" Rosie asked. Ian just nodded to the crowd in front of him. In return all nodded and smiled back in response.

"Good. And what are you two up to this evening?" Monique replied.

"Just taking in the night and spending time with people dear to my heart," Rosie responded, "Especially this guy," she motioned at Ian.

"We just finished having dinner with a few old friends of mine. It was great seeing them again. You know, Beau, that was really a dirty trick you pulled on us at first but if not for you I probably wouldn't have seen them, so…"

She walked over to where he sat, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she told him.

The others looked at each other in amazement and then at Ian. He appeared to take it all in stride.

Beau was startled, but then he regained his composure and asked Rosie, rather smugly, "So how is your old flame doing?"

"Jean-Claude's fine, as is every one else. They're all doing well."

"We see them from time to time, but never get to talk to them. That's good to hear," Monique told her.

"What about the little one, the daughter? How is she?" Marie asked.

"_Marie!_" the rest of the group said in unison.

"Well, someone had to ask the question, because we were all curious about it," protested Marie. Her sisters just shook their heads in response.

"Adeline? She's adorable. What a little charmer! Such a cutie. Just like her adopted father."

"He's not her real father?" Michèle asked. "But I thought he was. All of us did. You were crushed when you found about her."

"I was, but that was years ago…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Life goes on. Now back to Adeline and the juicy details," Monique said, voicing the opinion of the crowd.

"Well, turns out while I was dating Jean-Claude, he was seeing Adeline's mother, Suzette, which I knew nothing about. I was kept completely in the dark about his little rendezvous with her. Even the servants had no idea what was going on either, to be fair to them. Now it just so happened that while he was seeing her, she was cheating on him with Adeline's father. They didn't find that out until much later when Suzette confessed and told Jean-Claude that he wasn't Adeline's real father in fit of rage to spite him. Then she left him for another man and moved to Switzerland, I think, leaving Jean-Claude with her daughter. He got over it and adopted her as his own. Needless to say, everyone was shocked. I do feel a little sorry for him because of that… "

"Well, I don't." Ian interjected. "Anyone, who has hurt you, on purpose or not, isn't worthy of you," he stated plainly.

Every one glanced at Beau, as Ian's statement seemed directed at him. Beau just glared at him. Monique, seeing there was some tension in the air, quickly changed the subject.

"So, Ian. Rosie told us all about you two and what attracted her to you. Now it's your turn. So, what was it? What attracted you to Rosie? Was it her beauty?"

"Well, you might say that."

"Ian!"

"You can't deny it. You are very lovely, but this time I was referring to your inner beauty." Rosie smiled at her husband. Beau rolled his eyes at this.

"I think what attracted me to Rosie is her independent and passionate nature, as well as her intelligence. She's book-smart as well as street-smart. Rosie can take care of herself but she also knows when she needs assistance most of the time."

"Most of the time, Ian?"

"Yeah. Sometimes you can be headstrong, strong-willed, and just downright stubborn."

"Really? And do you want to know your faults are, honey, sweetie-pie?"

"Not right now, babycakes, but thanks anyway."

Beau nudged Ian and winked at him, "Now I know why you like Rosie's feisty nature. It's more fun for a guy that way. A girl who plays hard to get makes it more challenging. It's more of a sport for us." He chuckled. Ian joined in the laughter, until he saw Rosie giving him _the_ look.

"Whoa! Looks like the honeymoon could be over for you, fella," Beau told him.

"Why don't we change the subject and go in a different direction?" Michèle asked.

Rosie and Ian answered "_Good idea!_" at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Everybody sighed his or her relief as the tension was over.

The conversation continued for a little while longer. Rosie yawned and glanced at her watch. She, seeing it was so late, then tapped her husband's shoulder to get his attention. "Come on Ian, Since we have an early day tomorrow, we'd better get going."

Ian turned and addressed the group saying, "You know I'd like stick around a little later, but I guess it's time to turn in. Rosie wants to head off to bed. She just can't keep her hands off me…_Oof_!"

This last was said when Rosie jabbed him in the side with her elbow. She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at her husband. With that she hopped up out of her chair and headed for the exit. Halfway there she turned and bade everyone a good night, sashaying out the door, keeping her eyes on Ian all the while. Ian watched this for a moment and then went after his bride in eager pursuit. The rest of the group watched this in silent amusement. The quiet was broken when all three sisters sighed.

"Aren't they the most perfect couple you've ever seen? We're so happy for them!" they said in unison, staring at the door. Silently they were all thinking, _Oh when will that be me?_

"I bet they're going to have great looking kids," Marie said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Beau glowered at her, then got up and left the tavern without saying a word to anyone.

"What I'd say?" Marie asked in response.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

Meanwhile Ian had caught up to Rosie and was walking side by side with his wife. Villagers, outside enjoying the evening air, smiled at the sight of the young lovers. HoweverIan and Rosiewere too focused on one another to notice anyone else. They hurried to the B&B and reached their suite. Ian unlocked and opened the door. He was about to enter their room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Rosie. There was desire for him in her eyes. She cooed, "I've just got one thing to say to you at this moment, you great big gorgeous hunk of a man."

"And what would that be, Rosie?" he asked, knowingly, putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Ian, you stud!"

"Yes, sweetie?!"

"Make love to me all night long?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

In response, he pulled her closer to him, kissed her and swung her into his arms. With one swift movement, he kicked the door closed and headed towards the bed. When he reached it, he placed Rosie on the bed and took his place beside her. Then they celebrated their love and all its joys together.

The next morning Rosie awoke to the alarm beeping. She looked at the clock. It said 6:00 a.m. She groaned. Was it that early already? It seems as if they had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. She glanced at Ian who was still fast asleep by the sound of his snoring. She nudged him hard to wake him.

"Huh? What is it?" he groggily said, his eyes half shut.

"It's six o'clock already. Time to get up. We need to get going since we must be at the airport at least two hours in advance."

"Come on, Rosie. Let me sleep," he protested to her, his head falling back to the pillow.

"No, we have to get up. I'm not the only one who wanted to make love till all hours of the morning. I'm just as tired as you are. Now get up!"

"Alright, I'm up and awake. You happy?"

"Perfectly!" Rosie replied to her husband.

Rosie and Ian both showered, dressed, and packed their belongings. It was about seven o'clock as they then entered _Le Bistro_ for breakfast to say their farewells to their friends in the village. They finished eating and headed towards the bookstore.

Stephan was in the bookshop setting up for the day, when he heard a knock. Looking up he saw Rosie in the window and hurried to open the door. "Rosie, Ian, please come in."

"Thanks but we can only stay for a few minutes. Our flight leaves at eleven. We came to say goodbye. We've already stopped and seen Celeste and said our farewells."

"Rosie, this little village is going to miss you. Don't be strangers, you hear? Ian, it was great to see you again. Be good to this lady and treat her with respect. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." They shook goodbye and then Stephan hugged Rosie. "You take care, now?"

"I will, Stephan. Goodbye."

"Come on, Rosie. We don't have that much time and you wanted to say goodbye to the LaFemme sisters, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. _Au revoir_, Stephan."

"_Au revoir_, Rosie, Ian. Come and see us again sometime soon."

They waved to Stephan and headed towards the boutique where the sisters worked. The shop was open so they walked right in.

"Good morning, girls."

"Rosie, Ian, hi!" The girls came out from the counter and gathered around the couple. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. Pretty soon. Ian called a cab a little while ago so we have a few moments to spare. Everything is ready. We haven't seen the boys or Beau. I did want to say goodbye."

"You won't see them this early. They're probably still sleeping the beer off, and won't be up before you go."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, give them my love and tell them goodbye for us…"

"Rosie, I hate to interrupt but I just saw a cab park outside, so we've got to go. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," the girls giggled. They then hugged Rosie and Ian and said their good-byes.

"It's a good thing that Beau isn't here to see this right now," Ian teased the girls. "I hope we meet again," he said and headed out the door.

Rosie hugged the girls again and then followed her husband out the door. She turned, waved, and said, "I'll keep in touch and write you letters…"

"Rosie!"

"Bye! Gotta go!" She ran out the door to catch up with her husband.

"Bye, Rosie. We'll write. Come back soon!" They watched them disappear.

"I hope they come to visit us again soon. Especially Ian!" Marie giggled.

"Especially Ian what?" Beau entered the shop.

"Oh, you missed Rosie and Ian. They just left and are getting into a cab to go the airport. If you hurry, you can catch them. Rosie did want to see you before she…left."

The last went unheard by Beau as he dashed off to catch Rosie. Unfortunately, he was too late. He arrived at the hotel to watch the cab drive off out of town.

"Damn," he muttered to himself and then headed back towards his gym to work out.

Rosie turned and watched the little village disappear in the distance. She turned to Ian and said, "It went by too fast, didn't it, Ian? I wish we could have stayed a few more days, don't you? We had such a wonderful time."

Ian turned to his wife and said, "We'll come back here again, Rosie."

"Really? And how do you know that?"

"It's just a feeling I have. Something tells me we'll return."


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Nine months later a letter arrived addressed to the LaFemme sisters. Marie read it excitedly. She ran to tell the gang about it. She found them in the tavern.

"Girls, there you are. Guess what I have. Hello, everyone," she nodded to the group.

"Yes? What is it? Tell us," Monique told her sister.

"It's the latest letter from Rosie!"

"Rosie? Oh, how are she and Ian doing?" Michèle asked her sister.

"If that letter contains anything about that loser she married, I don't want to hear it," Beau said. He was back to his old self and still somewhat sore about Rosie. The rest of the group glared at him. They shushed him, wanting to hear what Rosie had to say.

"I'll let the letter tell you what she wrote." She then began to read Rosie's letter.

"'_Bonjour, Marie, Michèle, and Monique. Thank you for the letter. I really appreciate hearing what you are all doing. It keeps me up to date with everyone in the village. I send my love to everyone, yes, even to Beau, and hope everything is going well. I'm writing to you because I have a couple of pieces of wonderful news to share with you Where to start? I will be coming back to the village this summer. I'm afraid it's just going to be me. Ian won't be able to accompany me this time, as…'_"

"Rosie? Back here? By herself? Well, well, well! Heh-heh-heh," Beau snickered, rubbing his hands together.

"Beau, will you just stop that for a moment and listen to what Rosie has to say," Marie told him. "The letter goes on to say _'…I will be coming to France with some students and parents from the school I teach at. We will tour France for a few weeks. It will be great to see everyone, if only for a few days. I can hardly wait. _

"'_Now for the second piece of glad tidings. Even now, I can hardly believe it myself! Well, here it is. Ian and I are expecting…'_"

Marie was interrupted with exclamations of joy and applause. There was an impromptu congratulatory toast for Rosie, Ian, and their child. When it was over, she finished the letter.

"' _The baby is due sometime in late February or early March, I believe. Blame it on my birthday! Ian is just beside himself and proud as a peacock right now. I don't think I've ever seen him behave like this! To see him is actually quite funny because he's usually so low key. Our families and friends are ecstatic about our news, needless to say. Well, since I will be seeing you in about a month, I'll sign off and end this letter before you get tired of my ramblings. Say hello to every one for me. All my love and friendship, Rosie.'_"

"Oh, isn't this wonderful news? They sound so excited. I'm so happy for both of them. Do you suppose we'll see them after this?" Marie asked.

"Yes, I think so, knowing Rosie. They'll be back. There's something about this village that always draws Rosie back here. It's in her blood just like it's in ours," Louis stated.

Unbeknownst to the group gathered around Marie, two others were listening. They nodded in agreement with Louis. They too were pleased to hear about Rosie's joyful news. The ghosts of the 18th century Belle and Gaston had sensed that something was about to happen when Marie had received the letter. They appeared in the bistro and listened eagerly when Marie read the letter. They too rejoiced when Rosie revealed that she was pregnant because the healing process had been finally completed. When she was finished, they smiled and as quietly as they had come, they vanished into the air without anyone noticing. The circle had been completed and all wounds were healed, as a new generation would soon appear with both of their bloodlines.


End file.
